one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi vs Krillin
Luigi vs Krillin 'is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description ''Nintendo vs Dragon Ball Z! Cowardly at times, but brave when it matters most, these two underrated sidekicks normally take a backseat to the main protagonist. But when these two are put in a fight, who will win? Pre-Battle '''World Martial Arts Tournament Krillin descended to the arena floor with a smile as the crowd cheered. Opposite of him, Luigi stepped up, waving at the crowd. As both fighters got in a stance, the announcer spoke up. LET THE MATCH...BEGIN! The announcer yelled as Luigi and Krillin jumped at each other. Prepare for the heat of battle! ENGAGE! Both fighters collided punches before Krillin kicked Luigi, then punched him repeatedly before attempting to kick him, only for Luigi to dodge it and do a Luigi cyclone, then kick Krillin in the jaw before doing a super jump punch, sending Krillin into the air. Krillin, however, recovered and went for a ki blast, which Luigi dodged and ran away from. Krillin did an energy wave volley on Luigi, who quickly ran as fast as he could from them. Luigi quickly got out a cape feather and powered up to cape Luigi, then flew up to Krillin and kicked him. 50! The two fighters exchanged blows before Krillin threw Luigi down and formed a disk out of energy. DESTRUCTO DISK! Krillin said before firing the disk, causing Luigi to jump over it and it cut through the top of the building, causing it to fall on the bottom with Luigi slowly looking back at Krillin. Krillin flew at Luigi and dragged him across the ground before throwing him up and punching him in the stomach twice, then kicking him down. Krillin teleported to Luigi and elbowed him several feet away, causing the plumber to fall on his back. 40! As Luigi got up, he did one of his taunts, kicking his foot across the ground in shame as Krillin tripped over it and was sent across the ground by his face, then Luigi came over did a super jump punch before doing several punches and kicks, then throwing Krillin down before charging an electric blast. THUNDER! Luigi shouted before lightning came down on Krillin, electrocuting him before Luigi came down on him with a ground pound, causing an explosion. When Luigi hopped off of Krillin, the bald human got up before flying into Luigi, punching him in the gut before kicking him into the air. 30! Krillin then flew up and punched Luigi repeatedly before teleporting above him and grabbing him, then doing a spinkick before doing a double axe handle, causing Luigi to fall towards the arena floor. However, as Luigi was falling, he managed to recover and fly up to Krillin uppercutting him before shooting a fireball at him, sending him. YAHOO! Luigi said before dancing, GO WEE-'' However, Luigi was punching almost through the stomach by Krillin, then elbowed to the arena floor. As Luigi was about to fall, he barely dodged a kamehameha by Krillin, bouncing off of the ground repeatedly from the sudden dodge. '''20!' Luigi managed to get up as Krillin landed on the ground. Both fighters frowned at each other until they flew, connecting with punches and kicks as they zipped around the arena at great speeds, punching and kicking each other until they landed on the ground and connected with elbows, then both shot blasts at each other, Luigi with electricity and Krillin with ki, causing an explosion to cloud the arena floor in smoke. As the two fighters recovered from their exchange, Krillin did a solar flare as Luigi was about to do a ground pound, blinding the plumber. 10! As Luigi was recovering his vision, Krillin came in and uppercut him, then kicked him to the ground before flying up. Krillin charged a large ki ball as Luigi got out his poltergust. When Krillin fired the ki ball, Luigi sucked the ki ball in, confusing Krillin before Luigi fired it back, hitting Krillin and causing him to fall into a green missile from Luigi, leading to Krillin falling out of the ring from the impact. K.O!!! As Luigi celebrated, Krillin was in a daze, having lost the match... This melee's winner is... Luigi was dancing on the podium. LUIGI!!!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5